


Kitties and Catnip

by thunderwave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was my first fluff fic (my first katnep fic too) and was originally posted to my deviantart account: http://wonderbrat.deviantart.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kitties and Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fluff fic (my first katnep fic too) and was originally posted to my deviantart account: http://wonderbrat.deviantart.com/

A little blue tailed trailed behind Nepeta as she walked next to her moirail Equius. "Nepeta, Now please explain to me again why we're going to that low blood's hive?" He said, gritting his teeth. "Mreow! Well because today's karkitty's hatching day! And who better to throw a party for him than his furends!" Nepeta replied merrily, her ears twitching. As they neared Karkat's hive, Shouting could be heard from the plainly decorated living room. "WHAT THE HELL GAMZEE?" Karkat's voice was louder than the other two. "Whoa, Karkat calm down alright?" Nepeta Opened the door to Sollux speaking and a slime covered Gamzee. "Uumm." Nepeta looked to Equius and back. "What happend here?" She asked. Although her voice quiet, Equius's presence had made it go quiet long enough for everyone to hear. Karkat huffed and festured to Sollux and Gamzee, "These two *ssh*les decided it'd be a GREAT idea to go destroy my kitchen and cover everything with Gamzee's d*mn slime!" Karkat said sarcastically, his voice on the verge of yelling again. "Karkat, Gamthee wath jutht trying to do thomithing nithe for you and you thtarted yelling at him!" Sollux said, glaring down at the smaller troll. "Enough use of such strong language." Equius said, more commanding than asking. Karkat glared at the blue blood for a moment an let his eyes wonder back to Nepeta. There was a akward silence before Gamzee snapped out of a day dream and honked. "WhOa MoThErFuCkErS, wHaT'd I aLl Up AnD mIsS?" He asked, licking his slime covered fingers. Equius put a hand to his head and karkat growled, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT. BOTH OF YOU. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HIVE!" he shouted, pointing at the door. Sollux puts his hands up, tired of arguing and sick of having to fight with karkat. "fiine." Gamzee, still not quite back yet, simply followed Sollux. Nepeta went up to Karkat, Equius closing the door as gently as he could, still managing to break the door knob. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, NEPETA." he asked flopping down on his couch with his arms crossed and his expression a pout. "Um, well, I was going to throw you a hatching day party. But you don't look like you're in the mewd for one." Nepeta replied, leaning over the back on the couch with a teasing little frown. Karkat looked back at Nepeta and couldn't help the annoying little smile that tugged at the corner if this lips, having to turn away so it wouldn't show. "YEAH, I DON'T USUALLY "CELEBRATE" MY HATCHING DAY." He said. Nepeta had a puzzled and shocked expression, "Why not karkitty? You wouldn't be here today if you hadn't hatched and that should be reason enough to celebrate! Not to mention we wouldn't be furends if you hadn't!" She exclaimed, papping karkat's head, "I'd be really sad if we weren't furends." She whispered, so Equius wouldn't hear. "YOU'RE PROBABLY THE ONLY ONE." Karkat said. "MAYBE GAMZEE BUT THEN AGAIN..." karkat sat up and looked away. Nepta felt rejected but persisted, trying to talk sence into Karkat, again with only sparce and dejected replies. Finaly she gave up. Nepeta sighed and looked to karkat, planting a faint kiss on his cheek. "Nothing would be the same without you karkat." She whispered, heading for the door. Karkat sighed himself and put his face in his hands. *I REJECT THE THINGS ABOUT MYSELF AND WHAT OTHER PEOPLE SAY, BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!* He thought, red tear begining to streak down his face. He sniffled and perked his head up with slight hope. He went to the door, willing his legs to move even though they didn't want to. He wiped his face but only managed to smear the red streaks around. He stuck his head out the door and called out "UH, NEPETA!" His voice was quieter than he'd hoped but she still heard and was at his side in an instant. "Yeah?" Karkat looked down than glanced at Equius who hadn't noticed and was still walking away. He quickly leaned over and pecked nepeta on the cheek his face become even redder with blush, "I'M SORRY IM SUCH A PRICK SOMETIMES, BUT I ... SUPPOSE A PARTY WOULDNT KILL ME?" He said hesitantly, looking away. Nepeta squealed and jumped into kakat's arms, spinning them around. By Now Equius had turned and his expression both unsure and just the slightest bit upset. But the sight of nepeta in such a good mood all of a sudden made his face soften. Karkat gasped and held onto nepeta so not to let her fall. He put her down and rubbed his neck in uneasiness, doubting his decision already. "Thanks karkitty." Nepeta said, placing her lips against his for a moment longer than she should have. "OH, AND NEPETA? NO CATNIP IN THE CAKE OK?"


End file.
